board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters VIII
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters is a Save My contest ran by raytan7585. It is the eighth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Rules - A normal Save My Character contest. You post a character and he/she is saved. Last character saved is eliminated from the contest and a new day begins. - You can save 2 characters once per hour (may drop to 1 as less characters remain). - A character needs x votes to be saved (x increases as less characters remain). - You can't save the same character twice (changes as less characters remain). - No alts please. - The rules will change when a certain amount of characters remain. - You may not change/delete a save unless you do it quickly after you made that vote. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. Include who saved what, if they are still in play. - Only raytan and amyvitality can start up new topics. The Results 1st Place - Balthier Bunanza 2nd Place - Zidane Tribal 3rd Place - Terra Branford 4th Place - Garnet Til Alexandros XVII 5th Place - Tifa Lockheart 6th Place - Cecil Harvey 7th Place - Tidus 8th Place - Zell Dincht 9th Place - Rikku 10th Place - Kuja 11th Place - Auron 12th Place - Vincent Valentine 13th Place - Fran 14th Place - Aeris Gainsborough 15th Place - Freya Crescent 16th Place - Seifer Almasy 17th Place - Beatrix 18th Place - Vivi Ornitier 19th Place - Cid Highwind 20th Place - Ramza Beoulve 21st Place - Bartz Klauser 22nd Place - Eiko Carol 23rd Place - Gilgamesh 24th Place - Yuna 25th Place - Sephiroth 26th Place - Faris Scherwiz 27th Place - Black Mage 28th Place - Kefka Palazzo 29th Place - Edgar Figaro 30th Place - Seymour Guado 31st Place - Rinoa Heartilly 32nd Place - Red XIII 33rd Place - Sabin Figaro 34th Place - Yuffie Kisaragi 35th Place - Elena 36th Place - Nahaa Mihgo 37th Place - Cloud Strife 38th Place - Selphie Tilmitt 39th Place - Adelbert Steiner 40th Place - Lion 41st Place - Relm Arrowny 42nd Place - Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca 43rd Place - Celes Chere 44th Place - Reno 45th Place - Edge 46th Place - Squall Leonhart 47th Place - Shadow 48th Place - Barret Wallace 49th Place - Basch von Rosenberg 50th Place - Penelo 51st Place - Garland 52nd Place - Locke Cole 53rd Place - Galuf Helm Baldersion 54th Place - Mog 55th Place - Delita Hyral 56th Place - Rydia of Mist 57th Place - Vaan 58th Place - Rosa Farrell 59th Place - Wiegraf Folles 60th Place - Amarant Coral 61st Place - Yang Fang Leiden 62nd Place - Laguna Loire 63rd Place - Kain Highwind 64th Place - Rufus Shinra 65th Place - Cait Sith 66th Place - Golbez 67th Place - Ultimecia 68th Place - White Mage 69th Place - Fighter 70th Place - Maria 71st Place - Lenne 72nd Place - Leila 73rd Place - ExDeath 74th Place - Gordon 75th Place – Shuyin Category:Save My